Moments
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Moments have the ability to define us, to shape who we are. Its the little moments in life that make us feel alive, feel human. A series of one-shots based around the episodes of series 5. Hal/Alex. One chapter for each episode plus any additional one-shots anyone wants me to write.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my second Being Human fanfic! Basically it's a series of Alex/Hal one-shots that are set between the episodes of series 5. Also if there are any one-shots that you guys want to see – leave them in a review or pm me. If I like them I will write them and add them to this fic as 'bonus chapters' if you like. You will get all the credit for the idea! They can be based on anything – either a word or an idea. As long as they are Alex/Hal I will write them!

So this is set after episode 1 – ENJOY!

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

'_You've carried on so long; you couldn't stop if you tried it. _

_You've built your walls so high that no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try it.' __**– Beneath your beautiful, Labyrinth ft Emeli Sande**_

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Hal needed structure. He needed routines. They kept his mind busy, occupied. He had just finished packing away the last dominos from his perfectly constructed spiral for the third time that day. Each piece was the same width apart and had neatly smoothed cream edges – not a mark on them. The house's new resident chose that moment to rent-a-ghost into the living room, settling herself on a chair at the bar. For a minute everything was still; silent. A heavy weight hung in the air, an unanswered question bubbling to the surface.

"Where's Tom?" Hal asked, breaking the silence.

"In the attic, packing away some of Eve's things" Alex replied, looking down. She understood the lost was still raw for both men. She even caught Tom crying at the site of one of Eve's baby-grows. Hal just nodded, brushing some invisible dust off the table.

"Would you have done it?" Alex asked, she didn't need to elaborate. Hal knew she was referring to the incident with Crumb and the stake.

"I have lived a long time, Alex. Done more damage than I care to recall. Life gets so predictable after 500 years of it." Hal sighed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have an answer. With all the guilt and pain I carry with me, I believe death is a blessing that I don't deserve. But then, I am a danger to humanity even now. I am a monster, Alex. It would be so easy for me to revert back, like switching on a light." Hal spoke gravely, a hint of bitterness in his voice. His brown eyes met Alex's as he spoke.

"You're wrong. You're not a monster, Hal. You were one, but you're not that person anymore. It's like there are two sides of you. Good Hal – the one who cares about his friends, who loves routes and radio bloody four; the guy who hid behind the counter when I walked into the café. Then there is the….not so good Hal; the one who is sadistic and cruel; the one who couldn't stop staring at my neck in the bar that night. He is the monster, not you." Alex stood up slowly and crossed the room, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Alex, you don't understand. All the things I have done…" Hal started but Alex interrupted him.

"Done. Past tense. Hal, I'm not gonna lie and say you're perfect but you are not a monster. You helped me, saved Tom. You were going to blow yourself into a million pieces to save us."

"But I drank your blood."

"Isn't that normally my line?" Alex teased "I get it now, the energy it must take you not to become that person again. Tom is only a monster one night a month but you, you can't hide can you?"

"I don't want to hide; I need to remember the pain and destruction I am capable of. It's the only way to fight this…disease." Hal replied.

Alex brought her hand up to rest it on Hal's folded ones, lightly. At first she thought he was going to pull away. Instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Alex squeezed back. Both taking comfort in the coolness of their fingers.

"No one said you have to fight it alone. Me and Tom are with you, every step of the way. You just have to remember that." Alex said gently, tilting her head to the side.

"Thank you, Alex" It sounded like he wanted to say more but then a loud crash, a few choice swear words and a cry of "Hal!" caused the pair to break apart. Hal gave her a brief smile before rushing towards the attic to help the young werewolf.

Alex reclined in the chair, wondering if being a ghost meant she could rent a film without paying for it. One thing was very clear though; whatever Hal said or thought, no matter how many walls he put up. Hal Yorke was definitely not a monster. Weird and sexually repressed, maybe but not a monster.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

So what do you think?

Any Alex/Hal one-shots you what me to write let me know in a review or PM – whether it's an idea, lyric, word – I will give it a go!

Next update will be on Friday/Saturday with episode 2!

Please review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They made my day and keep writing! It nice to know people like the story! Please keep reviewing!

Set after episode 2

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

"_**Is anybody out there? Is anybody listening? Does anybody really know if it's the end or the beginning?" – Holding on, letting go**_

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

It was night time. Alex always hated it, it was the only time she felt truly alone. Tom and Hal slept peacefully, they got to escape their lives and worries, even if it was only for a short while. It was why Alex envied them. It was during those hours that she realised how different her life was – if you could call it that. Can a ghost have a life?

Normally Alex would sit on the window ledge in her room, looking out at the quiet street. Sometimes she would laugh at the drunks passing by in the wee hours of the morning. Sometimes she would just stare blankly, remembering her brothers. If felt like a lifetime a go, a life where she knew nothing about supernatural beings, a life where she thought Barry would be a safe place for a holiday because her brothers couldn't wreck anything, a life where she had a heartbeat.

Tonight was different than the other nights. Tonight Alex cried. She crie4d because she had to say goodbye to her family, she cried because they were moving on and she would stay frozen, she cried because she was dead, but mostly she cried because it hurt. It really fucking hurt.

Alex didn't know what time it was when she heard the bedroom door creak open. Judging by the still darkened sky it was probably very early, but if she was being honest every second of darkness felt the same to her.

"Alex?" His smooth voice was still thick with sleep.

"M'fine, you should go back to bed" Alex replied hating that her voice broke slightly due to the crying. She turned around slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No you are not fine! You've been crying. I heard you through the wall." Hal answered back. Alex was taken back by his appearance. He was wearing his pyjamas, which consisted of a loose pair of trousers that hung low on his hips and a white t-shirt, his brown hair messy. He looked almost relaxed without the neat pressed clothes and perfectly styled hair.

"Honestly, it's nothing, Just me being stupid. Sorry I woke you." Alex lied. Hal's eyes narrowed seeing straight through it.

"Tell me what's wrong. Perhaps I can help?" Hal spoke softly. He was being nice and Alex hated him for it. She didn't need any special treatment. He was using that voice. The one he spoke to Tom with when he was trying to reassure him about the competition not being a big deal. Alex could feel her anger boiling inside her.

"Help? I'm dead, Hal! I am never going to sleep again! I am never going to get so drunk I can't remember where I am! I am never going to fall in love to have my heart broken by a stupid twat who doesn't care! I am never going to be able to yell at my little brothers for hiding the TV remote or prank calling every bloody number they can find in the yellow pages! I am never going to be human, never going to feel the warmth of a touch or the taste of chocolate." Alex ranted, tears streaming down her face now. Hal was in shock at how quickly her mood changed.

"And it kills me, its killing me, Hal! Never being able to see my brothers again, having to say goodbye. It feels like someone is stabbing me over and over again. I practically raised them since I was 17 and now I have to move on? Forget about them? I can't do that! I don't know how! So tell me, why am I here, Hal? Please, tell me because I have no fucking idea" Alex sobbed, objects falling off the shelves on the opposite side of the room.

Hal stood there open-mouthed watching her fall apart for at least a minute before he strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was a very un-Hal like thing to do but for some reason it felt like the most natural thing in the world to Hal. Alex sobbed into his chest, clinging to him like a lifeline. Hal tightened his hold on her, his muscles flexing around her small frame.

It was hard to tell when Alex started falling but her legs gave way and she crumbled. Hal fell with her. Together. They landed on the floor, Alex practically in his lap. Still wrapped inside his embrace. It was cool yet warm. Alex felt safe and…home. Hal didn't need to say anything; Alex knew what he would say. The comfort he would try and convey but honestly the hug was all she needed. A reminder she wasn't alone. He and Tom cared about her; they would stop her from drowning. She wrapped her arms around Hal's back while he stroked her hair with one hand. The other securely around her waist.

"You are going to be fine, Alex. It's just the beginning of a different chapter of your life. I promise you, it won't be one that you explore alone. Tom and myself will be at your side." Hal said gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry for shouting; I just…really hate night time." Alex laughed lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I can stay up with you. I've rested enough for one night."

"You don't have to, I will be fine now. Meltdown over and all that" Alex sighed. Hal didn't move though. Instead he shuffled them back was his back was resting again the wall.

"Can we not tell Tom about this horrifically embarrassing incident?" She asked, hating that Hal of all people was seeing her vulnerable but also not minding it as much as she should.

"Of course" she heard Hal smile. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Nothing but a few words exchanged to each other, neither needed them. When the sun rose Hal went to have his morning shower and Alex went to wake Tom up for work. That night not being mentioned except from the few smiles the pair exchanged throughout the day.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

So what do you think?

Next chapter update will be Tuesday or Wednesday!

Any Alex/Hal one-shots you what me to write let me know in a review or PM – whether it's an idea, lyric, word – I will give it a go!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Hope you are liking the story! But seriously? Only 1 review? Come on guys! I won't update this story if people don't review it! Even if its only a review to talk about the episodes! Hal turned bad! But I love Hal and if he dies I am going to be so angry!

Set after episode 3

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

"I never want to become her"

Alex and Hal were in the kitchen. Hal sporting a pair of marigolds while he washed up. Alex was perched on the counter next to him.

"I don't follow," Hal said turning away from the washing up to meet her eyes.

"Lady Mary. I never want to become her." Alex repeated

"Alex, how many times must we go through this? You and Lady Mary are nothing alike." Hal stated firmly.

"Yet. But in 50, 100, 200 years? You and Tom leave or die and then what? Or worse I could end up hating you, she tried to kill you! All because you lied to her centuries! Are you going to do that to me? Am I the latest in a long line?"

"No, not to you. You are different Alex."

"How? We sort of had a thing, I died and now we are mates! That's exactly the same as you and her!" Alex explained.

"I was a different person back then. Cruel. She was nothing more than a plaything, something to pass the time. It's why I still visited her, I feel guilty about that and if letting her believe a lie is kinder to her than why shouldn't I indulge that? But the person I am now, the one with you? I am so much better; you and Tom are the reason for that. With you it was an attraction, you made me feel human, still do." Hal spoke softly. He emptied the sink and placed his beloved marigolds to one side. He left Alex sat on the counter and walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa. He hoped Alex wouldn't follow him, especially after his declaration. But of course, this was Alex and she was as stubborn as he was.

"So that's it? End of conversation? I don't think so. She turned down doors because of your lies! And look where it got you! She would have staked you. I don't want to do that, I don't want to be stuck here with no one, terrorising people for fun."

"Alex, listen to me. Tom and I are not going to leave you. You're not going to be alone. Tom says we are a family and I will admit I had my doubts about that particular statement but I can see he is right. With you two I know I never have to be that man again, unless its to protect the two of you." Hal replied. Alex perched herself on the sofa next to him. She gently lay down so her head was in Hal's lap. It was a very human gesture. One of comfort and understanding. Hal raised a hand to her hair, feeling the softness of it.

"So you are never going to lie to us? No matter how much it hurts?" Alex asked in a meek voice that reminded Hal of a child.

"Never" he replied.

It was a lie. It was always going to be a lie. But Hal desperately wanted it to be the truth. He couldn't tell them about Larry, that he did it to protect them because he loved them, because they were his family, they made him human. Hal had turned a long time ago that where he was concerned a lie was always better than the truth. The truth is messy and hurtful but a lie. It was anything Hal wanted it to be. If that spared Alex's feelings, who was he to hurt one of the only people in this world that he cared about?

BHBHBHBHHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

So what do you think? I had trouble writing this so I hope it was okay!

Next chapter update will be Tuesday or Wednesday!

Any Alex/Hal one-shots you what me to write let me know in a review or PM – whether it's an idea, lyric, word – I will give it a go!

Please review! I am aiming on at least 3 reviews before I update (if this happens the next update will be on Wednesday/Thursday next week!)

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me! So its looking pretty doom and gloom for our favourite threesome right now but have faith! It's the only thing keeping me going! I am almost scared to watch Sunday's episode in fear of what the cliff-hanger will be!

Anyway on with the story – Thanks to GwenCooper92 who's idea has been incorporated into this chapter!

Set during episode 4

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Jealously was not a feeling Hal experienced often. Lord Harry took whatever he wanted without a care about the consequences. Hal never allowed himself the temptation of wanting anything therefore jealously wasn't a common notion to him. He was jealous of humans living a normal life of course, but this was different. This was Alex.

When she first came into the kitchen cringing at the fact Crumb asked her on a date, Hal felt his knuckles go white as he gripped the pepper shaker tighter in his hand. He could have walked into the living room and killed Crumb right there. It would have been so easy, like swatting a fly. Instead he took a deep breath and tried to talk Alex out of it.

But Alex was stubborn and when she had an idea in her hand, it stuck. She was going on a date. With Crumb. For him, to prove to Hal that they could have a normal life. How messed up was that? Alex should have been on a date with him, why did Crumb get her company and support? Why the fuck did she have to be wearing the outfit she wore to _their_ date?

He couldn't help it; before Hal knew it he had swapped shifts with one of the waiters at the hotel so he could keep an eye on Alex during her…meal. There was no way in hell he was calling it a date. Then Crumb insulted her and Hal felt his blood boil, the pencil in his hand close to snapping in his fierce grip. Crumb was rude, selfish and arrogant – everything Hal used to be and hated about himself. Alex deserved so much better. But Hal kept quiet letting her prove her point. Then Crumb had to try and speak French, badly. Alex looked up at Hal with her big eyes, the both of them sharing a secret smile. Hal was pleased to note that Crumb's French didn't have the same effect as his French did on Alex.

Chaos followed and before he knew it, Hal was running for his life. When Alex came to him calling his name he could have swore his heart beat for the first time in 500 years. They slumped down next to each other against the wall. His brown eyes met her green ones and Hal so wanted to kiss her. Tell her he was fighting for her; tell her how much he cared. Of course Crumb ruined the moment, shouting the odds about their relationship. Hal lied, he was good at that. But he couldn't lie to himself. Hal Yorke was falling for Alex.

Holding the glass of blood, not knowing which blood it was, that's when Hal realised he was fighting a losing battle. Lord Harry was coming back whether he liked it or not. Why bother with the lies and heartbreak? He is a vampire that was never going to change. He will hurt the people he loves most and will drink blood again; of those two things he was certain. If it was Tom's blood he would be saving so many people, Alex and Tom would never have to see that side of him; never have to fear him. If it was human blood it just meant Lord Harry had arrived; and that was always going to happen sooner or later.

Before he knew it the cup had flown out of his hand, the coveted red liquid trailing down the wall. Hal looked up sadly, he eyes meeting Alex's. She was trying not to cry but Hal could tell she was heart broken. She stood up for him, told Crumb how much she admired Hal for fighting and this was how he repaid her? What kind of fucking bastard was he?

"Were you going to drink it?" Alex asked bluntly later than night when they were sitting in the dark in the living room. Tom had long since gone to bed.

"I guess we will never know" Hal replied staring straight ahead. He refused to see the disappointment etched on her face.

"Hal?" She pressed

"Alex, we have been through this. That's what I am. It's not nice and I hate myself for it but that's what I am."

"You are better than this. You just have to keep fighting. If you give up, it will destroy Tom and kill me."

Hal looked over at her now, she was sitting closer then he realised. Her knee brushing against his.

"Alex, there are some things you can't fight"

"There are some things you can!"

"I have killed so many people, it not something you can flick on and off like a switch. I have been running from that man for 55 years, it's only a matter of time before he finds me, he always does."

"So that's it? You give up and let him win? I thought you were better than that! You're a bloody coward. Things get tough so you take the easy option?" Alex fumed; she grasped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. His eyes held tears he was fighting not to show. This was killing Hal as much as her.

"I'm so sorry, I am trying, I will not give up but I don't want to hurt you Alex. He doesn't care and if he does win, I want you to know that I do. I really do care about you." Hal said he brought his forehead forward so that it was resting against hers.

"I know you're scared, Hal. I swear to you if he does find you he wouldn't be staying. I will make sure of it. I won't give up on you that easily. The man you are now, that's Hal Yorke. Besides you're the only guy I know who can pull off marigolds." She smirked slightly. Hal didn't say anything, if only it was that simple. If only her and Tom stood a chance against that man. Hal brushed a bit of hair off her forehead before planting a soft kiss on her cheek, near the corner of her mouth.

"You should try and get some rest, we both should" Hal said before Alex had a chance to speak. She nodded slowly before taking his hand. Hal walked her to her room like a gentleman. He entered his own and closed the door. The next thing he knew, he was holding that black flask between his hands.

He was going to do it again. Hurt someone else he loved. He was an infection, a disease. Hal didn't deserve Alex, or Tom. But by some miracle he got them and now Lord Harry was going to destroy everything they had build together and Hal couldn't do a damn thing to stop him.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

So what do you think?

Next chapter update will be Tuesday or Wednesday but probably Tuesday!

Any Alex/Hal one-shots you what me to write let me know in a review or PM – whether it's an idea, lyric, word – I will give it a go!

Please review! I am aiming on at least 3 reviews before I update (if this happens the next update will be on Tuesday/Wednesday next week!)

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and the support! How amazing was the last episode?! I am hoping no one dies! Let's pray for a miracle! Otherwise my last chapter will be pretty angst-y. But seriously how will Alex get out of her grave? And Tom better not kill Hal! Maybe just beat him up a little because he did drink blood….

Anyway on with the next chapter – set during episode 5

BHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

The truth. It is one of the most important notions known to man. One of the simplest too, yet Alex honestly believed Hal had never heard of the phrase. All the lies he had told, how many more? Sometimes it felt like she didn't even know who he was; the truth was sometimes she didn't. That hurt far more than she thought it would.

Alex had been standing outside Hal's door for the past hour working up the courage to go in. The 'house meeting' was just a cover up to confront him. The topic in question had been discussed many times before. For the past week Hal had been locked in his room either sleeping or exercising. Alex guessed it was because of what Crumb said, as bonkers as the guy was; he was right about the tension between them. It needed to get sorted. Before she lost her nerve Alex rent-a-ghosted into the room. A topless Hal was not a site she was prepared for. Alex swallowed thickly as she watched a drop of perspiration run down the contours of his well muscled chest. Thank goodness Tom walked into the room or Alex was sure she would have jumped Hal there and then.

He made her hump when he came home. Standing in the shadows of the living room, watching her. Alex tried not to notice how well the action suited him, made him look dangerous and alluring. Thinking back on it she wondered if that's how his victims felt when they first saw him, before they understood their fate?

He sat next to her, so close their sides were pressing together. Hal had been more relaxed than Alex had ever seen him but something was off. He was too calm, too suave. Too much like Lord Harry. He was bold and charming and so ridiculously sexy that Alex knew she would have struggled to breathe if she still needed to. His lips moved closer, catching hers in a kiss. It was gentle and passionate; everything Alex dreamed it to be. And she craved more; did Hal have that same urge? That same need as she felt? Or was it only blood that could make him feel that way? Her questions were answered when he leaned in to kiss her again, only to be interrupted by Tom. It was a good thing really, who knows were they would have ended up otherwise. Alex shuddered pleasantly at the thought of Hal running his hands over her. The two of them tumbling to the floor, messing up the spread out pages of Rook's document present there.

Alex often thought about whether or not Hal kissing her was her unfinished business. All that tension and mutual attraction. She wanted him to kiss her from the moment she met him in that little café. To be honest, Alex was glad it wasn't. She didn't think she would be able to walk through her door after a kiss like that.

Then everything fell apart. She should have realised it sooner. Hal was back on the blood. It only occurred to her later that there was a metal tang present when he kissed her, similar to that of blood. A small part of her loved the fact he must of cared more about her than the blood on some level because he followed her instead of continuing with his drink. The rest of her was dying inside – if it was possible to die again? He tried to explain but all Alex heard were excuses. Each one cutting into her like a knife; going deeper each time. How could he do it? After everything the three of them had been through together. Was it really that easy for him to throw it all away?

"_Help me, please"_

Those three words were all he had to say, but Hal said them too late. The damage was done. Tom wanted to kill him and Alex couldn't see him without feeling hurt and disappointed. But there was something in his voice. It was more Hal less Harry. For a moment, Alex thought there was hope.

It was while she was strapping him into the chair that Alex made an internal deal with herself. Her and Hal would only work if he was clean. If he wanted to be with her than he had to fight the bloodlust. It was that simple.

"I mean it Hal; I can't go through this again. If you care, really like you said you did, you have to do this. I don't care if you get clean for me, Tom or even yourself but you have to be clean, it's the only way." She said as she dusted down her jacket.

"Alex, you have no idea. I can't do this without you. If I am on my own I won't even last a day. I have hurt you and Tom and you have to know I am sorry for that, truly. I want to fight this, all you have to do is believe in me." Hal replied testing his restraints to make sure they were tight enough. He had already started shaking from the withdrawal.

The she came home to Hal covered in blood, Tom's girlfriend next to him. What was her name? Natalie? Not that it mattered now. Alex knew she should have let Tom stake him. It would have been the easier option, the safer option. But forever without Hal wasn't something Alex could do. Tom called her a coward and he was right. She was sacrificing the lives of so many people because she was falling in love with an addict and was too selfish to let him go.

"_I need you to believe I didn't do this"_ he was pleading with her. Alex wanted so desperately to believe him. Something in his eyes almost convinced her he was telling the truth but the blood stained vest he was wearing provided her with more evidence that the only thing she could trust Hal with was lying.

"_I don't know what you're capable of anymore." _Alex sobbed. It was the truth and it fucking killed her to say it. But how dare he ask her to believe him when all he did was lie? She wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be fine, she believed him but she couldn't find the words. It would have been a lie anyway and Hal had proven they don't get you anywhere. Instead she just let him walk out, knowing nothing would ever be the fine again.

Hearing Hal didn't kill the girl that was lying on their living room floor was a small comfort. A glimmer of hope. But it was fading fast. Hal was on the loose now and he didn't have anyone to save him. He believes he lost his friends, his family. The only people he was fighting the bloodlust for and now he had nothing left. Nothing to stay good for. Alex had to find him, if she could get to him before he did something stupid there was still hope. Alex really liked hope, no matter how small, in that moment.

Now she was trapped underground with a skull in the dark. How much time had past? Had Tom found Hal? Were they even still alive? The thought of life without either of them terrified her. She should be angry at Hal, never wanting to see him again, but all she wanted was a hug from him. Not Lord Harry but Hal. Her Hal. How messed up was her dead life?! Because no matter what she tried to do or feel she couldn't help but think of one word in the darkness. The only thing that madder her feel hopeful and safe.

Hal.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

So what do you think?

Last chapter update will be Wednesday or Thursday

Any Alex/Hal one-shots you what me to write let me know in a review or PM – whether it's an idea, lyric, word – I will give it a go!

Please review! I am aiming on at least 3 reviews before I update (if this happens the next update will be on Wednesday/ Thursday next week!)

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So Being Human has officially ended I know you are all going to miss it as much as I am! Series 5 was by far the best series and I can now honestly say that I think Being Human is my most favourites show ever!

Many of you ask for my opinion on the ending! So I loved it! The idea of them being human and getting a normal life was so beautiful so I take my hat off to the amazing Mr Whithouse! I am a sucker for happy ending so I don't think they are dreaming. I think they are in reality and the paper wolf was there as a symbol of the idea of the devil never truly being defeated as there are a lot of bad people out there and he lives through them! You may disagree with me but that's my opinion! What do you think?

So without further ado – here is the last chapter of Moments! Thank you so much for your support and loyalty to this story – it means so much to me!

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Alex had suffered loss in her life. Everyone has in one form or another. But the thought of losing Hal wasn't something she was prepared to live with. She needed to get out of that coffin to save him just as much as to defeat the devil.

And she did.

Alex got there just in the nick of time. But he wasn't her Hal anymore. His eyes were hollow and cold. His voice held traces of bitterness and sarcasm and Alex really wanted to punch the living day lights out of him until he was good Hal again. But that would have to wait. They needed his help.

Being trapped inside that 'dream' with her dad hurt. That's the life she wanted; no dress, no boots and no bra of doom. Her large comfy dressing gown and her dad being his usual self. But something hurt more. If she stayed there, she wouldn't be with Hal and Tom anymore. Alex honestly didn't think she could do that. They were her friends, her family and they had a job to do. So just like that, she threw every hope of her old life away to defeat that bastard.

But Rook beat them to it. After all that. No more devil. It was when they were back home, Alex realised how serious things were. Hal wasn't Hal. It wasn't going to return to normal because they didn't have normal. They had messy and complicated and they had no choice. Hal was evil, he wouldn't stop. Alex and Tom couldn't let him leave the house and murder all those people.

Alex went upstairs and stood outside his room. She wanted a way to save him, but he wasn't her Hal. He didn't want saving.

"I know you're there, Alex" his chilling voice called from his bedroom. Silently cursing herself for thinking she could sneak up on the vampire, Alex entered his room. He had taken off his top. There was dried blood staining his chest.

"How could you do this to Tom? To me? Do you have any idea how much you're hurting us right now? Seeing you like this, so cold." Alex exploded, she didn't mean to but she couldn't stop herself.

"I was always coming back. Even he knew that, he is still fighting though. Even now." Hal all but sneered at her. Alex didn't want to play this game with him. She didn't want her last memories of Hal to be this.

She walked over to the bowl of water sitting on his bed side table.

"Sit down" She instructed as she placed a cloth in the water, squeezing out any excess liquid. Hal raised an eyebrow at her before taking a seat on the bed. Alex slowly knelt in front of him wiping the cloth down his chest removing the streaks of red there. They continued to sit in silence for a while until Hal spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing it for you; it's for the good Hal. He told me he cared and I never said it back. This is me showing him I care because I know he is in there somewhere." Alex replied placing the cloth back in the bowl. She tried not the follow the droplets of water running down his chest with her eyes.

"That's not it; you can't let him go can you? You care about him, but it's more than that" Hal replied bringing his head closer to hers so that their foreheads were almost touching "you ache for him, you need him, want him" he breathed against her skin as his lips ghosted over her neck and collarbone. Alex swallowed thickly, leaning in closer to him. Then she realised what she was doing.

"You're not him and you're never going to be. Don't for a second think you can come in here and pick up where he left off." Alex stated firmly before rent-a-ghosting downstairs to Tom.

"_Our curses have gone. We're human."_

Alex almost couldn't believe it. Human. After everything they had been through they were human and together and alive. But what now?

"_I am just wondering where else there is for me here."_

"_Me. There's me"_

Her decision was made from those three words. She was home but this time it was different. It wasn't forever and that was okay because it was human. Really human, no lies or pretending.

"We can have a proper life now. Everything we ever wanted, all of us. A normal human life." Hal said later that night. Alex was lying on the bed next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"That sounds nice" she murmured sleepily

"I love you, Alex. That's the first time I have said that and meant it. It's not about blood or any other motive. It's because that's how I feel." Hal stated, tightening his arms around her.

"I love you too, Hal" Alex replied lifting her head up to kiss him.

Was their life easy? No, it was human and not everything about being human is nice. But it was everything they wanted.

Hal and Alex spent that first week of normality in Hal's bedroom which was already becoming _their_ room. It turns out their sexual tension had really built up over the months; the celibate period of their lives didn't help either. Tom was too scared to knock on the door so instead left a tray of food outside incase they got hungry.

When Hal and Alex finally surfaced, Tom was in the living room with his phone in his hand, hovering over the call button of Allison's number. Hal ran over to him, stealing the phone. Alex slumped down in the seat next to Tom wearing Hal's dressing gown.

"Oi, give it back. I dunno whether to call her yet."

"Tom, trust me you will thank me for this later." Hal said as he pressed the call button waiting for the phone to ring.

So it was decided. Tom was going to see Allison while Hal went with Alex to see her family. Her dad punched him thinking he was to blame for Alex's disappearing but still Hal held her hand while she told her family some lie about where she had been, saying there had been a mix up about her 'body' being found and the government were sorting it out. Her dad asked her to stay but Alex knew she wouldn't. It wasn't her home anymore. Her home was with Hal and Tom now.

Over the years they lived a pretty normal live. Allison moved into the house as soon as her exams were finished with. Tom proposed to her that same day. It wasn't long before they started a family. Enrique was their first child and was a mini Tom in every sense of the word. A few years later came a little girl they called Anna. Named after Annie of course.

Hal and Alex married too. Of course it took the better part of a year for Hal to convince Alex that marriage wouldn't mean she would lose her independence. It was one of the only other times in her life that Alex agreed to wear a dress. Alex's pregnancy wasn't as easy as Allison's, especially for Hal. Her weird craving and fast changing mood swings meant he got the blame for making her pregnant in the first place. Ella Yorke was their first child and looked exactly like her dad although she had her mother's temper. Next came the twin boys; Henry and Leo, both of them were troublemakers with their mother's sense of humour.

Finally after so many years the house became what every occupant, past and present wanted it to be: a home.

It wasn't perfect, but life wasn't perfect. Hal and Alex's fights could rival an angry football crowd at the best of times and mostly ended up with Hal sleeping in one of the spare rooms. (It was a good thing the B&B had so many rooms). Hal and Tom stayed at the hotel and ended up becoming join owners. They never moved out of that house, they brought their children up together. As a family they dealt with everything that came their way; the good and the bad.

What they were, everything they did, their past became stories they told their children. They story of the vampire, the werewolf and the ghost who got what they always wanted; they got to be human.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

So guys there it is! I loved writing it! Hope you liked it so please let me know!

So I was wondering whether anyone wants me to write an ongoing story about their normal life together? Or should I quit while I am a head? Let me know in a review/pm

If people want me to write it I may need a co-writer or someone to bounce ideas off – if you are interested then please let me know! The choice is yours!

BEINGHUMANFOREVER!

Love you all x


End file.
